The Broken Road
by abbyandatillasmom
Summary: 9 years after Alex leaves Newport, the women cross paths again. Despite all the changes and obstacles that they face, can they put the past behind them and reconnect?


The Broken Road

PG-13 for now for language. If it goes any higher, I will mark on that post with a reason why.

Alex left about nine years ago. Marissa is now 26 and Alex 28. Marissa is struggling to get her modeling career off the ground after a six year absence. What happens when a crisis takes her back to OC and she runs into Alex when and where she least expects?

I did borrow the idea for this and some of the characters from the CW's The Beautiful Life. Claudia belongs to Ashton Kutcher and co, not me.

**********

Marissa Cooper had been back in New York for less than thirty minutes and she was already second guessing her decision. _If I didn't really need the money, I would so not even be here. I just hope I can trust Kaitlin and Summer. God, this sucks!_

Her cell phone rang right on cue. "Hey, Summ. What's up?" Her tone was more than a little apprehensive. She had spoken to her best friend while she was waiting for her luggage. The older woman knew how important this was and that she had to hurry to make the show before she lost her final chance.

"Know how Cohen's on location trying to set up the deal on the new comic movie?" Her friend sounded like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah?" Marissa had a hard time keeping the edge out of her voice. "Make it fast please, Summer. I'm almost there and I can't have any distractions right now if I'm going to do this. I'm having a hard enough time getting into the mood as it is."

"Atwood just called me. Cohen was doing some stupid stunt, you know how he gets. Coop, he fell down and shattered his leg in like 4 places. He's in a lot of pain and wants me there. How can I say no when he needs me?"

"Ugh," the brunette groaned as her brain raced into overdrive. "You really can't, Summer. I know. I'm really sorry about Seth. At least he'll be ok. I'm sorry I was such a bitch too."

"Yeah…eventually." Summer replied. "Don't apologize, Coop. I understand most of what you're going through. It's ok. Sandy and Kirsten are making arrangements for us to get there as soon as we can. The doctor is saying that he might have to stay there for a few weeks while everything settles. I can't be apart from him that long when I know he's in pain. He needs me too. Julie and Dad are going to be gone for another few weeks, if not longer. Do you want me to call them and have them cut their trip short?"

"She'll love that," Marissa responded dryly. "Uh…" she racked her brain trying to think of any acceptable solution. "So Kirsten and Sandy will be gone too. No, Kaitlin is almost twenty four years old. I'm sure she can handle things for a few days."

"If you're sure," her friend replied doubtfully.

"I'm not completely sure, but really what choice do I have right now? I can always come home if I need to, even though I don't want to be this far away if something goes wrong. Crap!" She looked out the window. "I'm late and we're stuck in traffic." Her call waiting beeped and she wanted to break the phone as she looked to see who it was. "Damn! It's Claudia. She's gonna kill me. Look, Summ. Just tell Kaitlin that I will be calling her in a few minutes and she'd better answer her fucking phone!"

"Will do. By-"

Marissa didn't have time to wait for her friend to say goodbye. She quickly clicked to the other line just as it was about to go to voice mail. "Hey Claudia!"

"Where are you!?" Her agent was even more irate than she expected. "I stuck my neck out to give you another chance. You haven't told me anything about where you were or why you left, just called a week ago and said you were ready to come back. You **promised **you would be back on time. We go on in twenty minutes. I can't believe you're flaking on me after I **trusted **you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," the brunette struggled to keep her voice calm, not yet wanting the woman to know just how much was riding on this for her. "I'm **not **flaking, I swear! The plane was delayed and I was stuck in traffic," she breathed an internal sigh of relief as the taxi started moving again. "I'm almost there, should be there within ten, ok?"

"If you're late, you can kiss what's left of your career goodbye. I mean it, Marissa! Don't even bother coming in if you're not here in ten minutes. I want nothing more to do with you. I do **not **give third chances. This is the only second chance I've ever given. Don't make me regret it." The agent swore and disconnected the call.

The brunette tossed her phone on the seat and leaned up to address the driver. "Uh, if you can get us there in less than ten minutes, there's a twenty dollar tip for you?"

"No problem!" The man smiled as he pushed the accelerator as far as he dared, weaving in and out of traffic more dangerously than before. "I can get you there in **five **minutes for that."

_"I knew I should have specified alive!" _Marissa was afraid to voice her thought, having encountered the tempers of too many cab drivers in the past. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone again, knowing that she wouldn't have time to reach her sister again until much later if she didn't try right then. Hopefully the conversation would distract her from worrying about the possibility of death by cab driver.

"What do you want?" Luckily, the younger Cooper had answered on the second ring.

"I don't have a lot of time. I'm late and Claudia is already on the warpath. Summer just called me. How is everything? Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Let's see," Kaitlin sighed. "I just talked to you less than a half hour ago and everything was fine then. Guess what? Still good! Everything's in one piece. Yeah, I got it under control. I hate when you treat me like I can't handle anything. Tank's out of town for a few days so I'll probably be bored anyway. It will be fine! I'll have Ashley over. You met her and thought she was nice."

"I've seen your idea of bored," Marissa replied sternly. "I'm serious, Kaitlin. I can turn right around and go to the airport. I don't know how I'll survive, but I will if I have to. No parties, no overnight guests, I know it's going to be hard for you."

"I know I'm your **little **sister," the younger woman huffed, "but I am sick of you treating me like I can't do **anything **right. I can do this for a few days. The Cohens will be gone too, I know, but Kirsten said I could call their housekeeper if I needed anything and I can even call that weird friend of yours and Summer's…Taylor?"

"Yes! I forgot she moved back. Ok, I feel much better now," the older woman smiled happily for the first time since getting into the cab. "Do me a favor and call her when we hang up to let her know you might need her? It will make me feel better and I really gotta run, Kaitlin. Tell her I'll call her later and make sure she's got my number."


End file.
